Happy Birthday, Mello!
by Saigocage
Summary: It's Mello's 10th birthday, but something unexpected happens.


**A/N: Woo! Been months since I last posted here. Sssh! Anyways. Since my birthday is coming up next month, I decided to write a little birthday story, but something unexpected happens to our poor little Mello. Well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Death Note Characters.**

* * *

"Finally!" Mello shouted as he jumped out of bed, startling his roommate. "It's my birthday, Matt!" He said as he rushed over to the bed on the other side of the room. Matt sat up in his bed groggily, but with a small smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Mel." The redhead said in a sleepy tone, before yawning. "Thank you! You still coming to my birthday party?" Mello sat down on his best friend's bed. "Yeah, right after detention."

"You have detention again?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, for not doing my homework for almost a month."

"Sucks. Oh well! Just try not to be late!"

They both got up from the bed and went on with their day. Mello was busy preparing their room for the birthday party, going down the list of everything that had to be done. He already hand delivered every invitation to everyone that he wanted there. The streamers and birthday signs were hung up on the wall. Roger came by earlier telling Mello that the double chocolate cake was safely stored in the big fridge in the kitchen. Now all that was left was for him to do is shower and get ready for the guest. So he did just that. He picked out his nicest black outfit and merrily walked to the boy's bathroom.

Matt had gone to detention. He was to stay there until he made up all his missing work. Sometimes he hated living in an orphanage, because he didn't have any parents to run away to and tell him that he didn't have to go to detention. Oh well. He set off to work. A month's worth of make up work in this orphanage meant hours upon hours of nonstop writing, so he needed to get done as soon as possible. No way in hell was he going to miss Mello's 10th birthday party.

The party was set to start at 5 in the afternoon; Mello wasn't allowed to do it any later, because they all still had to be in bed by 9pm. How boring. When the blond was fully dressed in his usual all black clothing, he sat down on his bed, waiting for the guests to arrive. It shouldn't be long; they all do live in the same house.

By the time the clock read 6 o'clock, not a single person had arrived yet. Mello was starting to worry. He got up and grabbed the nearest invitation card. The blond read it over, to make sure that there were no errors in the date and timing.

_December 13, 1999_

_5pm - 8pm_

_In Mello & Matt's room._

He got up and looked at the calendar that hung over his desk.

_December 13, 1999_

It read. "Where is everyone at?" Mello wondered as he got up and sat down on his bed, waiting for someone, anyone to come.

Finally at 7 o'clock Matt finished all if his make up work. "Took long enough. Now, time to party!" He rushed out of the room and down the hall. There were a group of kids in the hallway, all around the same age as Matt. They were laughing. Being the curious little redhead that Matt was he slowed down his pace to listen in to the kids.

"Did he really think we would go to his birthday party?"

"He should know by now that no one likes him."

"Yeah! That'll show Mello. Maybe now he'll stop being such a bully."

"Stupid kid!"

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. They all were laughing at Mello! With tears in his eyes Matt ran right through the crowd of kids and straight toward the room that he shared with Mello. When the redhead got to the front of the door, tears were now running silently down his cheeks. How could they be so cold hearted to Mello? He was really a nice guy once you really got to know him.

The redhead slowly opened the door. The lights were turned off and from what he could see, all the decorations were ripped down.

"Mello?" he whispered softly. There was no reply, but he did hear some soft sobs coming from Mello's bed. Matt made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Mel. Happy birthday." He said softly.

"What's so happy about it! No one showed up!" the blond choked out.

"Mello…."

"Why didn't they come, Matt?" Mello asked as he sat up, wiping the tears away from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Am I really that horrible of a person?"

"Ooh no, Mel, you're not." The redhead brought his friend into his arms, holding him close.

"Then why didn't they come?" Mello started sobbing against Matt's shirt.

"Because they're losers! They don't know what they are missing out on. Besides, if all those people did come, well then, we'd have to share that sweet double chocolate cake with all of them." Matt was gently rocking Mello back and forth.

"I don't want to share my cake with them." the blond pouted.

"Good, because you wont. It'll be just us. They don't deserve it. They've never been there for you, so why give them anything?!"

Mello leaned back from Matt's arms and he looked up at him. He just now noticed that his friend was crying with him. The blond gently wiped away the tears from Matt's cheeks, and then he grabbed his hand with a smile on his lips.

"Let's go get that cake, Matt!" The birthday boy got up and pulled Matt with him, dragging him down the halls and down the stairs into the kitchen. Mello opened the fridge's door and pulled out the large, 2 layered double chocolate cake that read, "_Happy 10__th__ Birthday, Mello!" _Without warning, Mello buried his face into the cake and started eating.

"Save some for me, Mello!" Matt laughed at his friend as he dug his fingers into the cake and scooped some for himself.

Later that night when the boys were all cleaned up and were sitting on Mello's bed, Matt pulled out a small, rectangular box from under his pillow and handed it to Mello. Excitedly the blond tore the black and white striped wrapping paper off. Inside was a bar of expensive German chocolate and wrapped around it was a blood red beaded rosary.

"Sorry for breaking your other rosary, Mel." Mello put on the rosary and hugged his friend tightly.

"Thank you so much Matt. Now let's go to bed." Without letting go of Matt, the birthday boy laid down on his bed and snuggled against the redhead. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, he was just so tried of crying and cake eating.

"Goodnight Mello," Matt whispered, "And don't worry, you don't need those people, because I will never abandon you.

* * *

**A/N: He there again! I hope you liked it and I would love to get some reviews. Make them as cute little birthday presents for me. D**


End file.
